company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
PolyGram Video/USA Home Entertainment Warning Screens
USA warnings 1982-1992 PolyGram Video 1980s Warning.jpeg Warning: On a black background, we see a blue bar with "WARNING" (with a black drop shadow) in white and italics. There is white warning text below the bar. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on PolyGram Video releases of the era. On PolyGram Music Video releases, it appears at the end rather than the beginning. 1992-1993 PolyGram Video warning (Early 90s).png Warning: It's almost the same as the 1984-1996 A&M Video Warning Screen, but the word "FBI" and the FBI seal is a red box with white, word "WARNING" is larger and different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Mostly appeared on releases with the "VHS Assembly" logo. One release with this warning is NFL CrunchCourse. 1993-2002 PolyGram USA Home Entertainment Warning.png 55B3B85F-4E44-4918-B99D-6655AD063E8F.png Warning: It's almost the same as the 1988-2005, 2006 Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen, but the word "FBI WARNING" takes place of "WARNING" and the "$250,000 fine" warning text. Variants: *Sterling Home Entertainment releases have the words "FBI WARNING" slightly lighter and warning text is in an Ariel Bold font. *While the warning usually fades in and out, on the original 1998 DVD release of The Big Lebowski, the warning cuts in and out. *A "squeezed" 16:9 version was found on an Academy screener VHS of Kill Bill Volume 1. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all USA Home Entertainment releases, as well as PolyGram Video releases from 1993 to 1999. Also seen on several Sterling/Studio Home Entertainment releases and some WarnerVision/KidVision releases. Tapes from subsidiary Manga Entertainment, at least in the United States, had their own warning screens, detailed below. Also makes surprise appearances on the The Pool and Jammin' in Jamaica, as well an Academy screener tapes of Miramax's An Ideal Husband and Kill Bill Volume 1. It appears at the end of the original DVD release of Traffic, instead of at the front. 1993-1996 (Alternate) Warning: It's almost the same as the 1985-1991 Burbank Video Warning Screen, but the word reads "FBI WARNING" and the text arranged to the center. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. 1994-1995 PolyGram USA Home Entertainment Warning 2.png Warning: On a black background, we see a red bar with silver text reading "FBI WARNING". Below is the standard warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early Manga tapes in the United States, including Black Magic M-66 and the Patlabor movies. 1995-1997 PolyGram USA Home Entertainment Warning 3.jpeg Warning: On a white background, we see a black rectangle with the standard FBI letters and logo. To its left is the word "WARNING" in red, and below that, the standard warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on many PolyGram-era tapes from Manga Entertainment, including Macross II, Ghost in the Shell, and Dangaioh. 1995-1999 PolyGram USA Home Entertainment Warning 4.png Warning: On a white background, we see a black rectangle with the standard FBI letters and logo. To its left is the word "WARNING" in red, and below that, the standard warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on many PolyGram-era tapes from Manga Entertainment, including Macross II, Ghost in the Shell, and Dangaioh. 1998-2002 (Alternative) Warning: Same as the 1986-2000 Feature Films for Families warning. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The FBI seal appears cut off at the bottom. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. International warnings United Kingdom 1981-1985 Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in white. Next to it is the white warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen at the end of the first PolyGram Video releases in the UK, such as Rankin/Bass' The Flight of Dragons and The Wind in the Willows. 1985-1992 Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in orange, with orange warning text below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the end of all British PolyGram Video releases from 1985 to 1992. It can also be found on releases from UK companies PolyGram acquired, such as 4 Front Video, Vision Video and Channel 5 Video. 1992-1997 Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in the same font as the 1993 PolyGram logo in white, and below is white warning text. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factors: * Some of the punctuation in the bottom paragraph is incorrect. In that same paragraph, there are also spacing issues throughout. * Like the HBO Video warning screens, it says "editing." Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on British PolyGram Video releases from 1992-1997, as well as some American releases. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2002 Warning: Same as before, except the font is in Helvetica. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factors: * Although the punctuation has been fixed, there are still spacing issues in the bottom paragraph. * Like above, it says "editing." Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on British PolyGram Video releases from 1997-1999, such as Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie, The Borrowers, Spice World, The Game, Hard Rain, PAWS, and The Gingerbread Man. Scare Factor: None. Final Note: When PolyGram dissolved in 1999, Universal, DreamWorks, Channel 5 Video, Vision Video Ltd. and Abbey Home Entertainment began using this warning screen. Canada 1992-2002 Warning: It's almost the same as the 1983-1997 Astral Video Warning Screen, except is on a light blue background, all in capitals and the warning text is altered. Variants: * Most releases uses only the English or French version of this warning, depending on the language. * On some VHS tapes it uses both languages. * From 1992 to 1993, the warning was spaced. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all Canadian PolyGram Video releases from 1992-2002, such as Mr. Bean, and on English VHS releases by Malofilm from 1992-1997. Can also be found on some Périodica Vidéo releases, on a Koch International VHS of Backlash: Oblivion 2, and on certain Seville Pictures DVD and VHS releases from 1997-2003. It also made a surprise appearance on the Canadian VHS of Air Bud and appears on TVA International videos as well. Germany Late 90s-Early 2000s? Polygram video warning screen 02.png Polygram video warning screen 02-1.png Polygram video warning screen 02-2.png Polygram video warning screen 02-3.png Polygram video warning screen 02-4.png Polygram video warning screen 02-5.png Polygram video warning screen 02-6.png Warning: On a black background, the 1993 PolyGram Video logo animates as normal, however, once it's done, some German warning text in a blue color begins scrolling up as the logo fades out. Following the scroll, publish info scrolls up and settles on the center of the screen. Variant: Some releases have the text in a more plain blue color and in a slightly different font. The publish info also varies depending on the release. FX/SFX: The logo animating, the text scrolling. Cheesy Factor: On the regular variant, where is the year of publishing, and also, why are "PolyGram GmbH" and the publish symbol spaced so far apart? Music/Sounds: For the first few seconds, just the sounds of the logo. Afterwards, it's silent. Availability: Seen on German PolyGram releases including Barney's Insel der Fantasien (Barney's Imagination Island). Category:Warning Screens Category:MCA/Universal Category:PolyGram IDs Category:Universal IDs